Milyn Jensen
Milyn Jensen (also know as The Star Chaser)' '''is an original bad girl of Season 11 of ''The Bad Girls Club. She is most famously known for her alleged relationship with teen sensation, Justin Bieber. During filming, Milyn was 24 during filming and she resides in Los Angeles, CA. Personality Milyn is known for "allegedly" sleeping with some of the top celebrities in the entertainment, sports, and adult film industries. Attracted to the glitz and glam of LA, she hopes to fit in well in Miami. Small in size and big in personality, she is used to trash talk and jealousy from other women and expects nothing less from the other girls in the house. During her time in the house, Milyn can be best known as an instigator in many altercations that don't exactly involve her, she can mostly see herself as an attention seeker and someone who wants to give more energy to the other girls in the house and perenially stirring up drama for the other girls because it's one of her interests and talents. She is more of a troublemaker. History Justin Bieber allegation It was noted that pop star Justin Bieber was in an alleged affair with Milyn during the time he was dating Selena Gomez. In an interview, Milyn states that she and Justin met by his best friend and rapper, Lil' Twist at a club; they headed to Bieber's mansion that night and gave her a tour of his master bedroom. She also stated that Justin took her to the Four Seasons Hotel in Beverly Hills, and offered her a strong drink where they all began to "mess around." While that, Jensen claims that her experience with Bieber was amazing and he seemed like a teenager with lots of money. However, on the Bad Girls Club, Milyn slams Justin Bieber by claiming that his penis is small by only one inch, and also states that she is a "Belieber" and a fan of Selena Gomez. Other celebrity affairs or acknowledgements On the Bad Girls Club, Milyn has also confirmed that she has been in many other alleged affairs or encounters with other celebrities. According to her interview on the show, she states that she had sex with Rob Kardashian. In addition, she says that she knows Dwight Howard, who blocked her on the social media, and also J.R. Smith. She is also very good friends with Bad Girls Club star, herself, Natalie Nunn. Season 11 Milyn is introduced. She states that everything about her is just a scandal. She is then defined as the manipulator, who will start things up, and who is also a freak with an open sexuality. She meets Teresa and after meeting Stephanie, she rooms with her. Sarah continues to make comments that seem a bit racist, and this rubs Milyn and the others the wrong way. Milyn informs Stephanie that there are many propaganda in the media about her and Justin Bieber. About her being his "black" girlfriend, and Milyn says that she is not black, but mixed. Milyn, along with the others are enraged by Tess leaving. The girls are going to the K.O.D strip club. The limo takes them there and the girls have another exceptional time. At the club, JazMone says that she forgot her wallet at home, which causes money issues for the girls. Teresa and Jazz work it out, but Milyn wants more for tips, this is where Sarah sees the fakeness in Milyn. JazMone explains that she left her money at home, because she knows that she would've spent it all and Sarah says that everyone knows the Jazz isn't cheap. Tiana, Stephanie, and Milyn get into one cab. Inside Mimi's cab, she begins to hype Tiana up to fight Sarah. And it works. Sarah helps Jazz into the house, where she into the bathroom. Tiana runs in and confronts Sarah, calling her fake. The argument gets heated, while Milyn hypes it up. Outside on the back patio, Sarah explains to Tiana that she isn't fake and she's a nice person. After a few exchanges of words, Tiana says that Sarah cannot beat her in wrestling. They move inside, when Stephanie calls it "WWE Smackdown!" Milyn hypes it up, and the girls wrestle, and it gets serious, with them breaking glasses and banging each other's head onto the floor. So Teresa and Milyn try to break it up. Fights *'Milyn '''vs. '''Sarah '(Episode 4) Category:Bad Girls Category:Season 11 Cast Member Category:Original